It Isn't Wrong
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: "Love isn't wrong", he said, wrapping his arms around her. "You like me but I know you don't love me. As much as I hate that, I can't change it so I've got to deal with it. I only hope that one day you'll return my feelings because for someone like me, admitting this is hard enough. Do you think you can ever love me?" DMHG. One-shot.


**Summary: "Love isn't wrong", he said, wrapping his arms around her. "You like me but I know you don't love me. As much as I hate that, I can't change it so I've got to deal with it. I only hope that one day you'll return my feelings because for someone like me, admitting this is hard enough. Do you think you can ever love me?" DMHG. One-shot.**

"Go out with me, Granger", called out Draco Malfoy as he walked past the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"In your dreams", snorted Hermione.

Harry had defeated Voldemort and Hogwarts was re-opened for students wishing to continue their magical education.

Ron was helping George run the joke shop while Harry'd returned to complete his seventh year.

Draco was also included among those students who made their way back to school and he'd made it his mission to get Hermione Granger as his girlfriend.

Why? Some people asked. Well, not some but perhaps all asked this question. It was no secret that the Malfoys passionately disliked Muggle-born wizards and witches.

The first few weeks were difficult. Everyone had lost someone or the other. Fred, Tonks, Lupin and so many other friends' death contributed in Hermione's shying away from a social life.

Initially, Ron tried to lessen Hermione's pain but the loss of his brother had a toil on their romantic relationship. And soon enough, the redhead realised that he and Hermione needed time to heal.

But the most important part of letting go and moving forward was that they had to embark on this journey separately.

Draco found this to be the perfect opportunity to drown all of his sorrows. He went through enough and considering what Voldemort put him through, it was surprising to most that the Malfoy heir's sanity was still intact.

Whereas Hermione withdrew from others and kept quiet, Draco decided to live freely. He couldn't forget the past but wanted to. He wanted a fresh start and he wanted Hermione.

He noticed the way she walked down the halls with her head hung low.

How she tucked her bushy hair behind her ear while making notes in class.

She was still the same person whom she'd always been... and then again, she was completely different as well.

She was scarred by the war.

Over the years, Draco saw that Hermione was never affected by taunts, abuse and whatever was thrown to her. She used to keep her head held high and faced the problem with her Gryffindor bravery.

She never bent over for anyone or anything. She applied logic and brains in every situation.

She always had a smile on her face.

And Draco Abraxas Malfoy admired her.

The first time he saw her, he was disgusted by her blood status. He'd been taught to think of her as his inferior even though she wasn't. At the age of eleven he didn't care about her at all.

In his second year, he called her an unforgivable word and watched as her light brown eyes pierced through him, full of hurt. For a moment, just a moment, he regretted hurting her.

At the age of thirteen, he was punched by a girl. She punched him and it shocked him. How dare someone hit him? He was a Malfoy! How dare a dirty little Mudblood girl punch him? Then, he was sure he hated her.

At the Yule Ball, Draco was sure that his jaw would hit the floor. He almost hyperventilated the minute he saw her. She looked so beautiful that it hurt to look at her dancing with Krum. What were those fluttering feelings in his stomach? Why was he itching to hex Viktor for being next to her?

Fifteen year old Draco did as his father told. Joining Umbridge's squad? Lucius' insistence. At that point, he brushed away whatever feelings he thought he had for Harry Potter's best friend. He made fun of her when she panicked at the thought of their upcoming OWLS. He called her names when she passed by.

Inside, all he could think was that she was brilliant.

Sixth year was the toughest year of his life. Being told to kill his school's beloved headmaster? That was no easy task. He stopped eating properly, he couldn't sleep at nights and he was scared. It might be unmanly to be frightened but then and there, it didn't matter to Draco. He would have to do it.

He heard the rumours around school. About Granger being heartbroken over Weasley and Brown. He remembered Pansy coming up to him and telling him the gossip.

He was angry. Angry that a girl like her had feelings for a dumb Weasel who didn't feel the same.

She deserved better. He knew that.

She didn't.

Seeing her being tortured in house by his aunt drove him over the edge. Watching Hermione bear the pain.

He wanted to help but there was nothing he could do. He could only hope that he could ask for forgiveness one day and tell her that he was sorry for everything. He wanted to make it up to her.

How?

Could he tell a girl that he'd bullied ever since he met her, that he was in love with her? That it was killing him inside to see her so sad, so broken and unhappy.

She'd laugh at him and tell him to go away.

That's exactly what she did but he wasn't backing wouldn't give up until she was his.

Two months passed since they came back for their seventh year and Draco cornered her everyday, asking her for one small thing.

One date was all he wanted. For now, at least.

"Why not?" he pressed on. "Come on!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you know the meaning of 'no'? I don't want to go out with you", she said.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her out of the nosy students' hearing distance. Once they were all alone, he watched her intently and let go of her hand. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm not looking for a relationship. And even if I was, I wouldn't want it with you of all people."

"I've seen the way you look at me, Granger", he said. "You want me as much as I want you. It's not only sexual attraction, if that's what you're thinking I'm implying. I..."

She bit her lip. "Malfoy", she said.

He sighed. "I know you're not ready to be in a relationship right now", he whispered into her ear. "But I'm willing to wait as long as you want."

"Why would you have any feelings for me?" her voice shook as she looked into his piercing grey eyes.

"Because what I feel for you is real", he said simply. "Love is bloody confusing, Hermione Granger and I never thought you'd be my dream girl. But I can't change that fact and I can't forget what I feel for you."

"You're being sincere."

He rolled his eyes. "Is that so hard for you to believe?" he mumbled.

"Yes!"

Draco shook his head and took a few steps forward. In an instant, he captured Hermione's lips with his. For a moment, she struggled against the contact but seconds later, she eased into him.

"Hermione", he moaned.

"This is wrong", she said as she pulled away, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Love isn't wrong", he said, wrapping his arms around her. "You like me but I know you don't love me. As much as I hate that, I can't change it so I've got to deal with it. I only hope that one day you'll return my feelings because for someone like me, admitting this is hard enough. Do you think you can ever love me?"

"It can happen", she said two minutes later.

"That's all I'm asking for."

**So what do you think of this? I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Oh and to my Teenager From The Future readers, the next update will be up soon! I promise :)**


End file.
